Love Lives On
by JourneyToLove
Summary: With the death of a family member, the Dawson's have to figure out how to make love live on. Please Read & Review.


**Chapter 1**

Rose was laying next to Jack watching tv, while he was alseep. She looked over at him and smiled a little before flipping the blankets off her, and grabbing the glass of the night stand. Quietly she opened the the bedroom door and walked down stairs to the kitchen to get another glass of water. As she put the ice in her glass, and walked over to the sink to fill it, her five year old daughter Annabelle walked in with her colorful blanket walked in.

"Mommy?" She asked. Rose looked up, startled a little and said, "Hey you." She smiled setting her glass down on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing up?"

Annabelle pulled her blanket closer to her and said, "I had a bad dream."

"Again?" Rose asked.

Annabelle nodded her head. This was the fifth time in a row she had woke up because of a bad dream.

Rose sighed a little. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Annabelle just shook her head. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?" She asked quietly.

Rose nodded. "Sure. Come on." She said grabbing her glass of water off the counter and following her daughter up the stairs to her and Jack's bedroom. Rose set her glass down on the night stand before telling Annabelle to climb into bed. Once she was in the bed, Rose got in. Putting a pillow behind Annabelle's head and pulling the blanket over her.

"You should get to sleep now." Rose whispered so she wouldn't wake Jack.

Annabelle just nodded and snuggled into the blankets, wrapping her arms around her colorful blanket. "Good night." She said.

"Good night, sweetie." Rose smiled at her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

Annabelle closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Rose continued to watch tv until she heard her daughter mumble something.

"What?" Rose asked her daughter in a whisper.

Annabelle raised her head up off the pillow and asked, "Why do you get to stay up?"

"Because I'm older." Rose said with a smile.

"So when I'm older I can stay up?"

Rose laughed quietly. "Yes." She said with a smile. "Now go to sleep." And with that Annabelle closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning, at seven, the alarm clock went off. Rose rolled over and turned the alarm off. She looked over to her side and saw that Annabelle was still asleep, and then realized Jack wasn't there. She wondered where he could have went because usually, Rose was the first one up, while Jack would still be laying in bed. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open.

"Good morning." Jack said as he walked into the room. "Bad dream again?" Jack asked referring to Annabelle who was still sleeping in their bed.

"Yeah." Rose said as she got out of bed. "You're up early."

"I know." Jack replied. "Couldn't sleep so I figured I'd just get up, and get ready for work."

Rose nodded her head as she picked up the hair brush off the dresser and started to brush her long, curly red hair.

"Have you seen my belt anywhere?" Jack asked opening the dresser drawer to get out a pair of socks.

"Last I saw, it was laying on the floor on your side of the bed." She said pointing in that direction.

Jack walked over and dug through a pile of clothes until he found it.

"Find it?" Rose asked walking over to him.

"Found it." Jack said as he kissed her.

Rose smiled and then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen as Jack followed behind her putting his belt on.

"I made coffee." He said sitting down on the couch to put on his socks as Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Good. That's what I was going for." She laughed slightly. As she got a cup out of the cabinet and poured the coffee in to it she asked, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure." He replied getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen, leaning up against the door frame.

Rose handed him the cup of coffee she had already poured and then poured herself a cup.

"Thanks." Jack said as she handed him the cup.

"So your parents are supposed to pick up Annabelle today, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Around two." He said as before taking a sip of coffee.

"Well that gives us a break for a day. She is coming back tomorrow, right?" Rose asked.

"No, the next day after. Why?" Jack asked confused. "Do you want her to be back by tomorrow? If so I can call them and tell them."

"No. I just thought she was supposed to be gone until tomorrow, that's all. I don't care how long she stays over with them." She replied.

"So she can live with them?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Not what I meant. I meant she could stay over with them as long as they wanted her to." Rose said with an annoyed kind of look.

"I know what you meant." Jack said walking over to the kitchen table and setting his cup of coffee down.

Rose opened the refrigerator and got out eggs and a pack of bacon. "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want any?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I already ate cereal."

"Okay." Rose said simply as she got the pancake mix out of the cabinet.

Jack looked at the clock up on the wall. "I should get going. Have you seen my shoes?" He asked.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Where are they usually?"

"Behind the door?" He asked slowly.

Rose nodded with a smile. "You do that every morning and every morning, they're in the same place." She said as Jack walked towards the front door.

"Found them." He said as he walked back into the kitchen and sat down in a chair to put them on.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"Well I should get going. I'll see you soon." He said as he walked over to Rose and gave her a kiss before leaving.

"See you soon. Be careful. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He said to her before walking to the door. "You want me to wake Annabelle up before I go so she'll be up for breakfast?" He said turning towards her.

"If you want to. Probably should since she'll be gone for a couple of days." Rose said as she started making the pancakes.

"Okay. Be right back." Jack said as he walked up stairs to the bedroom.

"Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed as she got out of bed and ran towards the door.

"Hey!" He said with a smile as he picked her up and hugged her. "I was just going to wake you up. Your mom's making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I just wanted to say bye since you get to spend a couple nights with grandma and grandpa, and I'll be at work when you leave."

"Yay! Grandma and Grandpa are coming over!" Annabelle said excitedly.

"Yep. I guess you're pretty excited about that?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast." He said setting her down and letting her walk down stairs.

"Okay." She smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"Well I should get going now." Jack said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Rose a quick kiss.

"Alright. See you soon." Rose replied. "Be careful."

"I will." He said as he walked over to his daughter, who was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast. "I've got to go to work now. I'll see you in a couple days, alright?"

"Okay." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Be good at grandma and grandpa's okay?" He said.

"I will!" She exclaimed.

"Alright. See you in a couple days. I love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

"Bye." Rose called after him.

As Jack pulled out of the drive way he honked the horn. Rose watched him out the window until he was down the road, out of her sight.

"Alright, so how many pancakes do you want?" Rose asked her daughter who was still sitting at the table.

"Two." She said as she held up two fingers.

"Scrambled eggs?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Annabelle replied.

"Okay then." Rose said as she finished making breakfast. Once breakfast was made, she got two plates and two cups from the cabinet.

"What do you want to drink, Annabelle?" Rose asked.

"Apple Juice?" She asked.

"Okay." Rose sat the cups and plates down on the table and got out the apple juice. Then Rose got the pans off the stove.

"Watch out. This is hot." Rose said moving around Annabelle to put a couple pancakes, eggs and bacon on on both their plates.

Rose put the pans back on the stove and made sure it was off before sitting down to eat. Annabelle thanked her mother for making breakfast and the two sat and ate. When they finished eating Rose cleaned up the table and started doing the dishes and Annabelle laid in the living room floor with a coloring book and crayons.

After Rose had finished washing the dishes she walked into the living room. "Annabelle?" She asked to get her attention.

Annabelle looked up at her. "What?"

"How about we get you packed and ready to go to your grandma and grandpa's?" She asked and stated at the same time.

"Yay! Okay!" And with that Annabelle went up stairs with heR mother following behind her to get packed.

Rose got a small, pink suitcase from Annabelle's closet. "Okay, so what do you want to pack?" Rose asked knowing her daughter would try to fit everything but the kitchen sink in the suitcase.

"All my clothes and my blanket!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"All your clothes? But you're only going for a couple days." Rose said with a laugh.

Annabelle went over to her dresser and dragged out all her clothes and put them on the bed before responding to what her mother had said. "But what if I need them all?"

"You don't though." She said walking to the other side of the bed. "Pick out three outfits you want to wear. One of them being one you'll wear when they get here."

Annabelle stood there and looked at the clothes that were laying in front of her on the bed. "This one." She pointed to a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Alright." Rose said as she placed the outfit in the suitcase.

"And this one." She said picking up a pink shirt with a pair of shorts.

"Okay." Rose said packing it into the suitcase. "One more outfit for when grandma and grandpa show up."

"Hmm.." She said trying to think before picking out a blue t-shirt with another pair of shorts.

"Okay. Now pick out two pairs of pajamas." She said pointing to the other side of the bed.

"The polka dotted ones." She said pointing to a pink polka dotted set of pajamas.

"Alright. One more." Rose said placing them into the suitcase with the other clothes.

"The purple ones." She said pointing to the just solid purple pants and shirt.

"Alright." Rose said as she placed those and some other clothes that she would need in her suitcase. "Now get dressed. I'll be down stairs if you need me."

"Okay." Annabelle said as Rose shut the door behind her.

Several minutes later Annabelle came down stairs. "All ready to go." She said to her mother, who was sitting on the couch watching tv.

Rose looked at her and asked. "Did you pack your toothbrush?"

Annabelle nodded her head.

"Hairbrush?"

Again she nodded her head.

"Your blanket?"

Annabelle's eyes widened. "No!" She exclaimed.

"You better go get it." Rose said.

Annabelle quickly made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom and got her blanket. As she came back down Rose asked. "Are you sure you have everything now?"

"Yes mommy." She said confidently.

"Alright. How about we watch tv until they get here?" Rose said.

"Okay." Annabelle said as she sat down on the couch and Rose turned the channel to a kid's show.

"What time are they coming?" Annabelle asked.

"Around two." Rose replied.

"How long is that?"

"About an hour before they get here." Rose stated.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

After an hour passed Rose and Annabelle went out to wait on the front porch.

"Look! Who's that pulling in the driveway?" She pointed to the grandparent's car.

"Yay! Grandma and grandpa's here!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

They parked the car and got out, walking up to the front porch.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Annabelle exclaimed running up to hug them.

"Hi! You ready to come stay with us for a couple days?" Her grandfather asked.

Annabelle nodded.

"Hi, Rose." Urma, Jack's mother said.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again." Rose said hugging her.

"Same to you." Urma said.

"I hope it's ok she stays with you for a couple days. She's been wanting to for a while now." Rose said.

"Of course it is. We're always glad to keep her for a few days." Bill, Jack's father said.

"Can we go now?" Annabelle asked impatiently.

All three of them laughed. "Yeah." Rose said leaning down to pick her up and hug her. "I'll see you in a couple days, okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." Annabelle said.

"I love you."

"I love you, mommy." Annabelle said as she hugged her mother tight.

Rose sat her down and said, "Well I better let you guys get going. If she gives you any trouble just call me."

"She won't be any trouble at all, will you?" Her grandmother asked.

Annabelle just shook her head. "No."

"Alright. Well I'll let you guys get going, and I'll see you in a couple days." Rose said.

"Alright. It was good to see you, Rose." Bill said.

"You too." Rose said leaning in to hug him.

"Tell Jack we'll see him soon and we love him." Urma said.

"I will. Bye." Rose said waving to Annabelle.

Annabelle waved back as the three of them walked off the porch and got into the car.

"See you in a couple days." Urma said.

Rose nodded her head and watched them drive out of the driveway and down the road until they were out of sight.

***I hope everyone likes this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This was intended to be a one-shot, which as you can probably tell isn't how it ended up. I more than likely won't update this often, but I still hope you all like this, and continue to read and review the next chapters that will be put up. :)***


End file.
